Five Nights?
by AxelDeNeko
Summary: A new nightguard arrives in the pizzeria to make some quick cash, and meets up with all sorts of problems. Oh, and the animatronics of course.
1. A Slow Start

I'd been forced to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza by my parents. I reluctantly did it. At the time, I'd been staying in a hotel alone, as my parents were trying to make me live on my own. There was no interview, no nothing. Just a straight job. Well, they seemed to be desperate. So why not do it?

-NIGHT ONE-

I thought I was too young to live alone, though my parents thought otherwise. I sat in the somewhat-comfy chair and looked at the cameras. I groaned after realizing there were animatronics here. "I- I thought this was just a pizza place! Now I have to do some Chuck. E Cheese garbage?" I looked down. "Well, maybe I'll get a discount on some pizza." I looked back at the camera. One of them was gone. "Wait- What?" I hadn't looked at them long enough to tell which one had left, but I remembered there were three on that stage. I checked the other cameras to see a purple one fairly close to me. "Hey..." The camera went to static and back, and it was looking at me. It knew the camera was there, and knew I was there. I looked back at the stage, everyone was in their normal places.

A screech arose from in the hall. "Eh?" I shut the door and looked at the camera, only to find whatever was there had already left.

I put the camera down and decided to rest.

I would've fallen asleep if the alarm hadn't went off. I checked the camera, and everyone was in their normal places. "Can't be that hard..."

...I was so wrong.

When walking past the stage to leave, I heard a snicker. "Hm?"

I turned around to see nobody. Nobody except the animatronics, of course.


	2. Realization

-NIGHT TWO-

I always hung up when I'd get phone calls. They were too distracting. I pulled the camera, and found two of them were gone. Night two, two of them, made sense to me.

...That didn't mean I was happy, I mean they were coming!

A face appeared in the window. I got a full glimpse of who it was. A purple rabbit!

I panicked and shut the door. (He didn't seem to leave yet,) I thought, relying on sound.

I pushed the door light. Yep, he was still there. He waved. "What the hell..?" I shyly waved back..

The purple rabbit walked away. "Hope he wasn't distracting me from.." I whipped around. Nobody behind me, and nobody in the doorway. I peered out the hallway. Well, that rabbit wasn't tricky, he was just.. Nice? I didn't believe it. I opened the other door and peered out. Nothing either. I decided to keep them both open, as nobody had tried to kill me, or that's what they wanted me to think.

"Jeez, I need to stop being so paranoid.." I grabbed a flashlight and walked into the hall, and went back. It was almost 6:00 already.

I was bored.

Fiddling with pens, drawing flipbooks using post-its, and the clock struck six. "Finally.." I got up and walked out. This time, there was no chuckle or snicker to be heard. Just the sounds of silence.


	3. Gone With Bon

-NIGHT THREE-

This job seemed too easy. I felt like, something would happen.

I sat down, per usual, and turned off the phone so it'd wouldn't mess me up.

"Yeah, I could get used to this.." I checked the camera. The rabbit was gone. "Eh, I'm bored." I picked up the flashlight I'd gotten as a kid, and forgotten about. It wasn't that good, but better than yesterday's old flashlight. I walked out the right door, and into the hall. "Hello?" I walked into a party room. I looked on stage, only two left, still. I was pushed over and under a table. "AH! WHAT ARE YOU-" I fiddled through tablecloth to reveal the purple bunny. "A-" Before I could say anymore, he shushed me. "Sh-h. They'll wake up!" To my surprise, I started crying.

"Woah, calm down!" He replied to my cries.

I tried to speak, but nothing came.

I woke up back in the office, but not in an office chair. That- Thing was holding me, keeping me warm. "AH!" I flopped off and ran to the back of the office.

"Calm down! They'll come if you keep yelling!"

I nodded, and quieted down.

"Anyways, why'd you go in there?"

I responded reluctantly. "I.. Was bored."

"Well, don't do that, I might not be able to help you in time."

I was confused. "Wait- Why are you trying to help me?"

The rabbit shrugged. "I don't know, you haven't done anything like other guards have done."

He reached his hand out. "I'm Bonnie, and you?"

I stayed silent when he asked for my name.

"Okay.. I guess you're a little shy." He kept his hand out anyways.

I gulped, and slowly moved my hand closer. I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you! Don't go in the halls, they'll be waiting."

I was incredibly shocked, but nodded. "O- Okay Bonnie.." I picked up the camera and found someone peeking out of some curtains. "W- Who's that?!"

Bonnie's pupils shrunk. "Oh, I can't help you there.. That's-" He looked me dead in the eyes. "That's Foxy."

I shrugged. "He doesn't seem like he'd hurt anyone.."

Bonnie stared at me seriously, to my surprise. "You'd be dead wrong there, kid."

He'd already seemed to give me a nickname, but I ignored it.

"I gotta go, it's just about six. See you tonight! And DON'T go wandering in those halls."

I waved, and walked out the door.


	4. Beware The Pirate

-NIGHT FOUR-

[Bonnie's POV:]

"Guys, he's not that bad. He cried the first time he saw me, do you think he'd hurt anyone?"

The other two both shrugged. "Well, yeah.."

I frowned. "Lay a hand on him and you're dead."

They looked at me funny. "What, you'll hurt US?" They began laughing, and I stormed out towards the office.

[MY POV:]

I sat down to be greeted by Bonnie. "Oh, hey."

He was mumbling to himself. "S- Stupid Freddy.."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Bonnie looked up and tried to fake happiness. "Oh, nothing!"

"Seriously, what's wrong." I felt wrong asking this. Maybe nothing was wrong.

"I tried to tell the others you're harmless, they won't buy it."

I looked up. "Are they as bad as the fox?"

Bonnie stared at me. "Are you kidding? He's ten times worse!"

I shrugged. "Eh, doesn't look too mean, just broken."

Bonnie walked out. "Don't say I didn't warn you.."

(Okay, maybe I won't say anything.) I thought to myself. I checked the camera. To my surprise, Foxy was out completely. He wasn't on the prowl yet, no, just scowling at the camera. I knew he'd be coming soon, but didn't know which door he'd be coming into, so I shut both. My power ran slowly down, and he still didn't move. "Um.." I opened the doors so I could save power, only to have him run immediately when I did so. I shut one door, but when I tried to reach the other it was too late. Foxy jumped through the doorway. "Well, 'yer dead. Game over." I jumped back, and sighed. (Where's Bonnie when you need him?!)

I fell to the ground, laying beside the locked door. "C- Can we talk this through?!" Foxy shook his head. "Nome, I caught 'ye fair 'nd square."

He shook his head again. "All night guards 'r the same."

I snapped out of being scared and stood up. "No, I'm not the same."

Foxy looked at me. "How so?"

I shrugged. "What were the others like?"

"Well, 'tried to kill us, called 's names, snapped 't us, watched 's through cameras.."

I frowned. "I- I only watched you through cameras because I thought you'd kill me."

"Well, 'ya thought right." He grabbed me by the neck with his hook.

I winced. He lifted me off his feet in a choke-hold, making it almost impossible to breathe. My vision got cloudy, until I fell to the ground.

I gasped for air and looked down to see Foxy's hook on the ground. After catching my breath, I put it back on for him. "T- There." He looked at me in astonishment.

"Know' what? 'Ya not like the others."  
I looked up. "R- Really?"

He polished his hook. "Yeh." He began to walk out. "Ya' live a 'nother day, kid."

I could've sworn I was dead.

But the clock rung 6:00.

"Wait.. What?!" I didn't know what to think about that. He was so persistent about killing me, and then just.. Stopped.

The bill came for the hotel I was staying at. Two hundred dollars? I couldn't afford that if I even finished this night!

Well, maybe I wouldn't.


	5. Please Don't

-NIGHT FIVE-

I sat down and was immediately greeted by Bonnie grabbing on to me.

"OHMYGOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! I HEARD FOXY KILLED YOU!"

I brushed myself off. "Woah.. I'm- Fine, Bonnie. He said I could live another night."

Bonnie looked surprised. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. He wasn't as bad as I thought, are the others that nice?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I'm not sure that they'll like you.. You're a nightguard and they always take their anger out on nightguards.."

Footsteps came from the party room. Bonnie looked worried. "They'll be coming.."

I went pale. "But I'm no good as a nightguard! Seriously, these door buttons are too far apart."

Bonnie took off my hat. "Okay, I'll be nightguard then." He put me on his lap. I was confused. "Wait.. What are you doing?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Maybe they'll think you're a kid.."

I looked down. "I AM kinda short.."

He smiled again. "Exactly." I looked up. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Nope."

I chuckled. "Okay then.."

I fell asleep later on, as it was pretty calm not having to do the job I was making money for.

[BONNIE'S POV]

He fell asleep in my arms. I decided not to wake him up, he looked pretty calm. I heard footsteps coming, and found Chica and Freddy on the camera. I listened to the audio. "He better not be making friends with that nightguard.." "Yeah.. Nightguard probably doesn't care about him anyways."

I looked up. I hope the nightguard did care. The others were probably messing with me per usual. I woke him up.

"Hey- You care about me, right?"

He looked at me in surprise. "Yeah, you've saved my life!"

I smiled. "I hope you mean that."

He looked up. "I wouldn't be here without y-"

Chica and Freddy busted into the room.

"What're you doing, Bonnie? Take that hat off, it belongs to the-"

They looked at the nightguard. "Is that a kid, or a nightguard?"

The nightguard looked at the two. "I- I'm the nightguard." He looked down.

I looked at the nightguard, worried. Why'd he tell the truth?

[MY POV]

After Bonnie waking me up, and the two coming into the office, I gave in.

Chica looked at me. "Well, at least you're honest." She looked up. "Stupid nightguard.." She mumbled.

I looked at Bonnie. "Do something!" I whispered.

He whispered back. "I actually don't know what to do.." He set me down, and I walked backwards, bumping into the left door. "Oof!"

Freddy looked at me. "What? Trying to escape? You're as bad as the other nightguards. Probably worse."

His words really guilted me. Maybe I hadn't been a good nightguard. He was about to grab me, and I pushed the right door button, falling over.

Well, I would have fallen over if Foxy hadn't picked me up and started running.

"GET HIM!" Freddy boomed.

I looked up at Foxy. "What're you doing?!"

He looked at me. "Savin' you, mate."

I had one question. "B- But why..?!"

He looked up to see where he was running. "Wd'nt have 'my hook without 'ye."

He jumped up and hid me in the cove. "Don't leave."

I nodded.

He shut the curtains with me inside, and him outside.

I heard whispers.

"Why're you two helping him? You two hate each other!" "He's not a good nightguard, but he tries. Trust me, he's not a bad guy!" "Yeh, put my hook on 'fter tryin' kill 'em!" "It doesn't matter. He's a night guard."

I looked down. They did this to every nightguard?

I gave up, and walked out of the curtains. "Why do you want to kill me so much?! If it means that much to you, do it right now."

Chica looked up. "Why are you so honest about everything?"

"I'm a nightguard! Isn't that supposed to be what I do?! Do you want me to be dishonest? Lie?"

Freddy and Chica looked down.

"Why do you think I'm bad? What, was every nightguard before me just really awful?"  
Freddy looked up. "Actually, yes."

"Wait.. What?"

"Do you really think we just do this out of spite? For fun? It's awful!"

Chica looked at me. "We don't want to. But we do it because it keeps us safe."

"B- But it doesn't keep me safe!"

Bonnie picked me up. "Look! Innocent! INNOCENT! Can he stay here?"

Freddy backed up. "Woah, calm down. We haven't even decided if he'll stay alive."

Foxy looked at Freddy. "He ain't bad. I'd make him 'me best mate over you."

Freddy glared. "Maybe, but we need proof."

I shrugged. "I actually don't know how to prove it to you.."

Freddy looked. "Come back tomorrow, and then we'll talk. If you don't, we'll hunt you down."

"Okay.. I'll be the-"

The clock struck six.

"Gotta go!"


	6. Friends?

Chica looked at him. "Why'd you do that? What if he doesn't come back?"

Freddy shook his head. "He won't."

Bonnie looked at the two. "Maybe he will."

"Maybe."

I wasn't so sure if coming back was a good idea.

But, I'd get a little more money for working an extra night. Possibly enough to pay for the hotel bills.

-NIGHT SIX-

I walked into the office and sat down.

I didn't play with anything, no door lights, no post-its, no camera.

I- I just waited.

I heard a voice. "Let's kill the new nightguard fast, because we let the other one go."

Wait, did they think I left? I promised I'd come back..

I stepped out. "There is no new night guard.. It's still me."

Bonnie hopped onto me. "You came back! Why'd you come back..?"

"Well, I said I would."

Chica walked into the hallway. "Wh- You came back?" Freddy came in too. "Wait.. Y-"  
I was tired of being asked the same question. "Yes, yes, I did." I grabbed Freddy's hat and put it on. "Hey, give that back!" He snarled.  
I ran out past him in the hall. "Try and catch me!" I laughed as I ran, and the others did too. It was- Strange. Just as Freddy was going to grab me I threw it to Bonnie, who threw it to Chica, who threw it to Bonnie, who threw it to me. I kept running, until Foxy popped up. "Here, take his hat!" I threw it to Foxy, who looked down at it. "Wha?"  
Freddy knocked into him and the hat flew up. I tried to jump atop Freddy and grab it, but he grabbed me and the hat. "Tha- That was fun." He chuckled, and for a second I swore he smiled.

He put his hat on and set me down. "Now back to business. You came back, which is pretty honest."

"Yeah, I did.."

Freddy looked at me. "And we would've killed you if it wasn't for Bonnie and Foxy.. And you being scared of Bonnie.."

"Hey! I wasn't scared!"

Bonnie chuckled. "You cried when you saw me."

"Okay, maybe I was scared. You threw me under a table!"

Bonnie laughed harder. "Yeah, and let you sleep while I did your job.."  
I gave in. "Okay, yes, Freddy. I was scared."

Freddy nodded. "Okay. Well, if you were honest enough to stay another night, even after us threatening to kill you, I think you can stay."

I was surprised. "Stay? I was doing this for hotel bills, how much is overtime?"

Freddy laughed. "Fifty cents."

"Okay, maybe I will stay. Couldn't be too bad here."

"It isn't, kid. You can do anything here during the day, and anything during the night."

I tried to smile. "Okay..!"

"You must be pretty tired after all that running. Bonnie, take 'em to the office."

Bonnie picked me up. "Okay!"

As he walked me to the office, I asked "Why is Freddy so calm today?"

He looked at me. "Well, you told the truth about coming back." He laughed. "And I spent all morning talking to him about it."

"Oh- Thanks!"

Bonnie smiled. "Anytime, friend."

That word hit me hard. Is that how they thought of me..? A friend? They'd seemed more calm about everything.

Bonnie took off my hat and put it on again. "Well, I'm back to being nightguard." He chuckled.

I fell asleep almost immediately.

After all of this, I really trusted them. They'd had several chances to kill me, and didn't use them. Foxy had tried, but they sorted it out. And now everything else was sorted out, so Bonnie was right. Friends.

I woke up to the alarm going off. "Sh-h." Bonnie said. "You can sleep in, it's a weekend."

I nodded and fell asleep again.


	7. Rewind That

[**Hey guys, just want you to know this won't be the end! :3 It leaves at a pretty well note, but then again, MORE TO COME! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do.**]

-DAY SEVEN-

I woke up in the afternoon. Bonnie was still holding me, still wearing the hat, still doing- Nothing, really.

"Bonnie?"

"Oh, you're awake. What is it?"

"Why did Chica and Freddy really change and be so calm?"

I remembered the fourth night, Bonnie being angry at the two.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the first night you said they didn't really listen to you. And they just- Did when you tried to convince them again?"

Bonnie looked down. "N- No."

I was shocked at the answer. "Then what was it?"

Bonnie was deep in thought. "A very long time ago, it's been years at least, a kid wandered into here at night, saying he'd been kicked out of home at a young age. Freddy and Chica were- Scared of him, to say the least."

I was shaking. My mind had become a little clearer. I _had_ been here as a kid.

"And he stayed for a while, just like you! Heh, he even looked-" Bonnie's voice trailed off, and he said nothing.

"_Kid, what's your name? And why are you here without your parents? It's dark out."_

"_I- I-"_

"_Not much of a talker, huh. I'll keep you around, for now."_

"_Th- Thanks."_

"_Guys, you gotta believe me! The kid isn't scary, he's two and a half feet tall!"_

"_It doesn't matter, that thing is horrid."_

"_Bonnie, what's going on?"_

"_They think you're scary, kid."_

"_Scary? Why?"_

"_I don't know, but I'll keep my promise, and have you around. Guys, he's only a kid."_

"_I'm 'lil!"_

"_There's only three of you?"_

"_No, there's another. He's a pirate fox."_

"_I wanna see!"_

"_No, he's scar- Hey- Where are you going?"_

"_I wanna see the fox! I wanna see 'em!"_

"_Bonnie, who be this?"_

"_I don't know, he wandered in here. The other two are scared of him, surprisingly. Don't scare him, he's jumpy."_

"_Don't worry, he ain't be 'walkin the plank."_

"_Guys, even Foxy's nice to him! Can you give him a chance?"_

"_Nice hat!"_

"_Well, I guess."_

"_He seems pretty harmless."_

"_Well, I'm gonna take him back to the office. Seeya!"_

"_Seeya, kid."_

"_Bye!"_

"_I wish I could stay forever.."_

"_Me too, kid. Me too."_

I jumped off of Bonnie. "T- That was me!"

"R- Really?! Are you sure!?"

"Yeah, Foxy said I wouldn't be walking the plank, I complimented Freddy on his hat, and I-"

I stopped. "I wanted to stay here forever."

Bonnie smiled. "Now you can."

"My parents had gotten to me and taken me away, saying you couldn't talk."

Bonnie got teary. "It was awful when you left."

"I know. But I've got to tell the others!"

"N- No, they know."

"B- They know?"

"They've always known, kid. Why were they so jumpy again? You were _older._ They were afraid you wouldn't be the same."

"Well am I the same?"

"Almost exactly."

Bonnie hugged me. I'd never been so confused, yet so happy in my life.


	8. Why'd You Do That!

"Bonnie?" He was still hugging me. It was really warm, but I had a question.

"Hm?"

"Can I go out and buy some clothes, now that I'm staying here?"

"I don't see why not, just- Please come back."

I chuckled. "I'm not gonna run away, you can trust me."

"Okay then." He picked me up again and hugged. "If you say so."

I walked out to the door and Freddy looked at me. "I- I thought you were staying!" He whined.

I was surprised at his tone. "Since when did you care so much about me?"

"I- It was fun when you stayed as a child."

I smiled. "Don't worry, I'm just getting clothes."

"Go buy a dress, kid. It'll suit you."

I laughed. "Quiet, Fazbear." I then walked out, going to the nearest store with the money I got from working the five nights.

"Hmmm..." I looked around. I walked past a dress. "...No."

After searching, and searching, and searching, I finally found something I wanted.

A purple sweatshirt.

I later found out this wouldn't be the right thing to wear.

I bought it, and had money left over. I just saved it, and walked back into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I went back into the office. "Hey Bonnie!"

"I- I- Kid?"

I looked up. "What's wrong? Like my sweatshirt?"

Bonnie started leaving the office. "I- I- I gotta go!"

Bonnie began running out. He had to tell the others! It was him. That, or the kid had lied to him about being innocent.

I sat down in the chair. It was still warm. "Wonder what he had to do.."

Bonnie ran into the party room. "Guys! It's him! The- The-"

Freddy looked over. "Oh, the kid? Yeah, I told him to buy a dress. Isn't that-"

"NO! IT'S THE MURDERER!"

The word "Murderer" carried, and I heard it. I started walking into the hall.

"H- He's coming." Bonnie said.

I walked into the party room. "What's going on?"

Chica slapped me. "You murderer.."

I rubbed my cheek. "What?"

Freddy picked me up. "Didn't expect you were the guy we were looking for, kid."

I was terrified. "W- What? I'm not a murderer! I- I-"

Bonnie looked angry. "You lied to me."

"N- No I swea-"  
Bonnie glared. "I stood up for you, and after all of this, it wasn't true?"

"I don't understand! Is it that I left? That I bought clothes? I didn't buy the dress? I- Is it the shirt?"

Freddy began walking into the Parts and Service room. "I think you'll be staying here.."

"N- No! Bonnie help me! I- I-"

Bonnie looked incredibly angry. "No."

Freddy threw me in the room, and locked it.

I began to sob and bang on the door. "Please! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB YOU MURDERER!" Bonnie yelled. "YOU'VE ONLY GOT A FEW HOURS ANYWAYS!"

I turned around, seeing masks behind me, and spare parts. My sobs grew louder. "Please! It's too scary in here! The masks!"

Bonnie's voice grew louder, like my sobs. "OH, YOU'LL BE IN ONE OF THOSE SOON ENOUGH."

"B- Bonnie please!"  
Bonnie began walking away. I heard the footsteps. "B- Bonnie I- I- I'm not a murderer!"

I banged on the door, running into it.

Again and again and again and again. It didn't do anything, so I kicked the side. "Dammit..!"

The door hinge fell off. The bottom one, at least.

Bonnie came storming over as I rammed into the door again.

..Except this time the door fell down, and he was crushed.

As I ran out, my sweatshirt got caught on the door hinge and it ripped off.

When I stepped onto the door, I heard a cry.

I thought it must've been one of them trying to fake me out.

I still lifted the door.

Bonnie was under it, and very injured. He was- Crying, and I wondered how that worked. I pulled him out. "B- Bonnie?!"

All I got back was cries. "P- Please tell me you're alright.."

Freddy, Chica and Foxy ran around me.

They stood still, and didn't touch me or Bonnie. They stayed silent, the pressure making me start crying. "I- I KILLED HIM!"

I was a murderer.


	9. Please

I clutched Bonnie, tears streaming down my face.

"P- Please!" I hugged Bonnie on the ground. "Please tell me you're okay! P- P- Please!"

Bonnie's sobs grew like mine.

He then went silent.

Freddy looked mournful. "H- He's dead."

Everyone grabbed me, as I heard breathing. "N- No! He's alive!"

Chica set me down next to him. "Really?"

I nodded. "Can you help me bring him to the office?"

Chica helped me carry him in, walking past pictures in the hall. One of them caught my eye. It was a drawing I'd done as a kid of me and Bonnie. We kept carrying Bonnie into the office, and I checked back to see the drawing.

It wasn't there anymore.

I set Bonnie on my lap as I did my job, even if he was two or three times my size.

I fell asleep and dreamt on of old thoughts.

"_Kid, you have to leave."_

"_I- I don't wanna! I wanna be with you guys!"_

"_But you- You have parents, and they need you."  
_"_They hate me! That's why I left!"_

"_I'm sure they don't hate you."_

"_I'm not too sure, Fred."_

"_They hate me! I want to stay! Please! You can't have them take me away!"_

"_W' can't do anythin' mate."_

"_B- Bonnie?"_

"_Kid, I- I- I want to help you, but I can't!"_

"_Please, just take me somewhere safe!"_

"_Please don't cry, kid! I don't want you to leave! I'll take care of you for as long as I can."_

"_Okay."_

"_T- They're here!"_

"_W- Who's here?!"  
_"_My parents, they're gonna hurt me!"_

"_They miss you!"_

"_They don't! You can't let them take me away! Please! Please they'll-"_

I woke up, Bonnie still in my lap. "W- Wake up." I shook him lightly.

"P- Please." I shook him again.

He didn't budge. "..Okay."

When I wasn't looking, he opened his eyes and looked at me.

I turned back. "Y- You're awake."

He glared, and threw me to the ground. "Ow! What- Bonnie, it's me!"

I backed up into the wall. He shut both doors and glared with serene eyes. "P- Please!"

He got ready to attack.

I gulped.


	10. I Promised

Bonnie looked at me, and then sat back in the chair.

I was going to walk towards him when he spoke.

"I didn't want you to leave."

I stopped.

"I didn't want you to."

I sat in the back of the room and listened.

"But they were looking for you."  
He paused for quite a while.

"And there was nothing I could do."

I could swear he was crying now. "You wanted to stay so badly.."

I had to speak up. "But- I'm here now.."

Cries had gotten heavier. "I threatened to kill you, and ended up getting hurt too.."

I felt guilty. "That was my fault."

"No it wasn't."  
I froze. He backtalked again, which wasn't his character.

I watched as Bonnie left the office.

I rushed up ahead to see the crew. "He's fine, just take good care of him. Please."

They nodded and I went back to the office.

About an hour later, I checked the time. I didn't even remember the time after looking at it.

Chica walked in. I stood up. "Is he okay?"

She nodded, but slowly. As if she had something very important to say.

And she did.

"He wants to see you."

I gulped, and she assuaged me.

"Don't worry, he's just been very sad. He-"

Chica paused.

"He's been talking about _you._"

I started walking into the hall, where Chica led me into the kitchen. "Go in slowly, he's jumpy."

I'd heard that term before.. Bonnie had told that to Foxy about me.. It was as if like everything I knew was coming back to haunt me.

I walked in. The lights were off.

Cries came from the back. Not yells, not screams, just mournful, small cries.

"Hello?" I asked.

I was then pinned to the ground by Bonnie. Or I just expected it was Bonnie.

It was.

"Please tell me a- after all this you're staying.." He said, still pinning me to the ground.

"Wha- Yeah, of course! I want to stay here forever." I replied casually, even in this situation.

For the first time in a while, I'd seen him smile.

"You haven't changed."

I slowly grinned. "Thanks.. And sorry for almost killing you.."

He put me back on my feet. "It's fine."

Immediately after saying that, he hugged me and started running back to the office. "W- What're you doing?" I asked, a little frightened.

"I'm not doing my job as nightguard, kid! Remember?" He laughed.

I fell asleep soon after, not knowing if we were friends or enemies.

But I'd remembered the last thing I'd said to Bonnie as a kid.

"_I'll be back, promise!"_

And I'd kept that promise.


	11. Renewed

I'd spent days there.

Days, and days, and days.

Everyone had treated me normally, better actually.

It seemed like this would go on forever.

...But it didn't.

I woke up to panic.

"What're we gonna do?!"

"Anything we can, go!"

"We're being shipped away! They'll take us apart!"

"Should we wake up the kid?"

"Why bother, he'll get involved!"

I stood up. "W- What's going on?"

Freddy rolled his eyes. "We're being shipped to another restaurant, and replaced with.. Others."

I was extremely surprised. "Oh, well, I'll help!"

Bonnie shook his head. "..No need, they're gonna take us apart."

I stood straight. "I won't let them!"

Freddy poked my cheek. "What, you? You're like a pencil! I wouldn't be surprised if they confused you for being eight!"

When they were loaded into the truck, I hopped into the back with them.

"W- What're you doing here, kid?!"

"You're steppin' on me hook, lad."

I wanted to help, and would. "I won't let them take you apart, but let's see what the others look like!"

After a few hours, we were at a new restaurant, and the animatronics were put in the spare parts room. I was told I'd be nightguard again.

It was late, and I went to the spare parts room. "I told them not to take you apart, they said they won't, it's a last minute option."

The whole room was filled with sighs. Bonnie was shivering. "J- Just watch out for the animatronics.."

I shivered too. "Why don't you come with me?"

He shook his head. "N- No, they're too scary."

Freddy looked up. "He's right."

I walked into the office. There was a little music box, and I was told to keep it wound for as long as possible. I didn't even pay attention to the camera too much. I glanced at it and saw the other animatronics. Looked pretty normal, I thought. _But where's that girl Foxy..?_ I looked in the last camera, and jumped. The girl Foxy was just- Out of the ordinary.

I gave up and brought the music box with, and walked around the pizzeria. The original animatronics were shut down for the night. "Hello? It's me.. The nightguard." Probably not the best idea to give away my spot, but whatever.

"Nightguard?" Toy Bonnie jumped out. He looked at me, and it looked like he was scanning me. "Not a child, not an adult.. What are you?" His eyes turned black. "Hostile?"


	12. Tangled, Mangled, Almost Strangled

I shook my head. "N- No, just- A teenager.."

His eyes went back to normal. "Never heard of such a thing. I'm Toy Bonnie!"

I didn't understand what Bonnie meant! Scary, they looked nice!

"Hey, Toy Bonnie?"

"Hm?" He tilted his head.

"Are the others very nice?"

He shook his head. "Not to nightguards, no. Especially not- T- Tee-"

"It's called a teenager. It's when you're inbetween being an adult and a kid! They call me kid anyways."

Toy Bonnie still didn't understand too well. "Yeah, that. Also, who's they?"

I didn't really want to say. "T- The _old_ animatronics."

Toy Bonnie's left eye went black. "They HATE me."

I wanted to explain. "Bonnie's scared of you."

He looked astonished. "Scared? Why?"

"H- He thinks that if you take his place, they'll take him apart. Scrap him."

Toy Bonnie looked down. "I don't want anyone hurt.. Which is why the others are so mean. He should be scared of them, but not me!"

I'd heard this before in the other restaurant..

"Also, watch out for Mangle. She's a bit.. Touchy."

I looked up. "What?! Who's that!?"

He chuckled. "It's not a new character, it's just Toy Foxy. She's just- Different."

"Oh, I saw."

"Yeah, kids won't leave her alone. She's as close as I've got to a friend.. But now you're here!"

I heard radio sounds in the shadows. Toy Bonnie looked away. "Just a second- Mangle wants me to talk.."

Toy Bonnie walked away, but not in the direction I was hearing the sounds..!

"Where is this 'Mangle' anyways?" I asked.

"Right above you, darling."


	13. Sweepy Bon and Confusion

I was looking down, and the ground grew smaller. I was- Being picked up.

I heard a laugh, and fell. I looked up to see Mangle, a mess of parts with a second head. "AAH!" I got to my feet and ran as fast as I could.

She grabbed me for a second, but I broke free. She did cut my nose, though. It started bleeding, but I ignored it and ran to the parts room.

I shook Bonnie. "Bon, BON! Wake up!"  
"Wha- Huh?"

There was terror in my eyes. "Mangle- Coming- Trying to kill me!"

"Who said anything about killing, darling?"

I shuddered. "Did you hear that, Bon?"

He was asleep again, and I shook him. "Wha- Yeah, I'm awake!"

"Then did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

I shook my head, and looked out the door. Nobody. Bonnie was already asleep again. "Ugh.." I walked into the office, still winding the music box. I heard a giggle.

"What's wrong, nightguard? You're not even an adult, or a kid. You're a.."

"It's called a teenager, and shut up." I probably shouldn't have started out by saying that, but my nose hurt! My shirt was stained a little, even.

"Well that was rude. Just because I lifted you off the ground doesn't mean-"

"I said be quiet."

I heard a sniffle. "Jeez, I'm sorry. Not like it's hard enough already."

I wasn't going to be guilted, and I acted like I wasn't hearing anything.

...I listened in anyways.

It all went silent. I looked down at the music box again, and wound it.

It was knocked out of my hand, and I was lifted off the ground to face Mangle. "God, you ARE young. Much easier to kill.."

I shook my head. "N- No! Please! I didn't-"

"You put this on yourself. You did."

Mangle opened her mouth, showing extremely sharp teeth. "This might hurt."

She looked away, and then back. "You know what? Scratch that. It WILL hurt."


	14. I Didn't Ask For This!

I felt a warm breath around my head, and shut my eyes.

I didn't dare fight back, as it'd make it all a whole lot worse.

I heard someone run in. "Wait! WAIT! Wai-" The voice grew muffled, and then came back. "W- Wait, Mangle!"

It was Toy Bonnie.

"What is it? I'm a little busy re-enacting '87."

Toy Bonnie didn't look very happy. "C'mon, let him go."

"Why should I? Not like I'll get anything out of this."

Toy Bonnie looked at me. "Well.. The nightguard had something to say to you before.."

I looked in surprise. "Y- Yeah! I was going-"

Toy Bonnie lit up. "He was going to date you!"

I went pale. WHAT?! I NEVER AGREED TO THAT! Is what I wanted to say, but that'd be sudden death.

..But would dating an animatronic be sudden death too?

Mangle's lips pursed into a smile. "Really? Is this true, nightguard?"

My cheeks grew red. "I- I- Yes.."

Her smile grew wider, and my head lowered. Why did I agree to this..

She tried to wipe the blood off my nose, just spreading it to other portions of my face.

On second thought, maybe death wouldn't be too bad. Like RIGHT NOW.

Mangle dropped me to the ground. "Oh boy, I've gotta tell the others! 'Seeya, darling." She crawled out of the room, and I grabbed Toy Bonnie. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

He winced. "I don't know! I was just- I needed to- And now they'll find out."

I pushed him away and ran into the parts and service room. I shook Bonnie, and woke him up. "Bon, BON!?"

He reluctantly opened his eyes. "What.."

"I might have to stay with you for a while.."

He looked up, now fully awake. "Why?"

"Um.. I'm being forced to.."

"Stay here? Work here?"

"No, I have to.. Date Toy Foxy."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah.. Wait. There's another one? WAIT. DATE?!"


	15. Hide, Please Don't Seek

I nodded. "Fraid' so.."

He looked astonished. "And she- Wanted to date a blondie?!"

I rolled my eyes. This was typical of Bonnie, being afraid of the second half of a story. The not as bad half.

"No, the bad part is THAT I HAVE TO DATE HER, BON."

"Oh. Oh yeah."

"And trust me, I can't say no. She tried to kill me until Toy Bonnie said it."

He crawled into a ball. "I'm scared of that guy.."

"Bon, I told him. Says he doesn't want anyone hurt, I think you two could actually get along! Not like Mangle and I, because that explains itself."

Bonnie smiled and frowned at almost the exact same time. "Well, I feel bad for you.. But you really think we could get along?"

I nodded.

"Well- Could you have us meet?"

I wasn't very happy at that. "I don't think so, I'm trying to stay away from Mangle. What if she tries to kiss me?"

"Then do it."

I stuck my tongue out. "I don't love her.. And she thinks I do."

He chuckled. "I know.. But when you can.. I would like to meet Toy Bonnie. Is he purple?"

"No, he's kind of blue."

I heard noises, obviously Mangle. Bonnie grabbed me, and lay on top of me. It hurt, but couldn't hurt as much as Mangle finding out I wasn't in love with her in any way, shape or form.

He pretended to be asleep, and Mangle opened the door. "Hellooo..? Nightguard?"

I stayed completely still and silent, but felt Bonnie shaking.

When Mangle left, Bonnie sat up. "You sure you don't want to kiss'er?"

I punched him in the shoulder. "I'm too young to suffer this kind of fate!"

He went almost emotionless. "Like we had to."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean it like-"

He smiled again. "No, it's fine. I wouldn't want to kiss that either."

"Thanks for hiding me, she probably would've."

"Hey, it's better than being scrapped."

At the time, I actually wasn't too sure about that.


	16. Not Lovesick, But Love AND Sick

**(Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this as much as I do, please review!)**

**(To Winslow'sPhoenix, yes, GF will be involved. Springtrap might be, but at the moment I don't have anything planned for him. The Shadows might be with Golden Freddy, but that'll be later in the story.)**

Toy Bonnie walked into the room. "Hey, nightguard..?"

Bonnie jumped up. "It's you!"

"Yeah- Listen- I need to talk to the nightguard.."

I stepped up. "Bonnie, wait a second. This could be important."

Toy Bonnie frowned. "It is. Mangle told the crew, and they want to kill you. Also, Mangle said the next time she sees you, she's gonna kiss you. A lot."

I gulped. "Why did you put me through this..!?"

He looked down. "I'm sorry! She would've killed you!"

"Yeah, and now she's gonna KISS ME TO DEATH."

Toy Bonnie's ears twitched. "She's coming."

"Yoohoo? Nightguard..? I've got something for you!"

I shuddered. That sounded disgusting, being kissed by that mess of parts.

Toy Bonnie grabbed me. "Listen. I need you to do something."

I nodded, as Mangle's voice grew louder.

"You need to hide in one of the masks."

I shuddered again, hearing on the phone that they were full of cross-paint and wires.

"Don't worry, we've got one for you. It's cleaned out, and looks like Freddy. Mangle's hearing is great, but eyesight is lacking a little."

He gave me the mask. "Put it on, and PLAY DEAD. NOW."

I ran to a corner of the room, placed the mask on and lay like a rotting corpse.

Mangle crawled in. "Oh, hey!" She smiled at Toy Bonnie. "Have you seen the nightguard? I want to.. Get more intimate with him."

I felt sick. The mask was damp, but cold.

Toy Bonnie looked up. "No, I haven't. Maybe he's in the bathrooms."

Mangle shook her head. "No, I've already checked twice."

(Oh god..) I thought. (She really DOES like me.. This isn't a joke..)

I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Well, if you see him, let me know. And let him know, I know he's in love with me."

Yeah, she knew wrong. Seriously, every single word she said made me feel more sick.

Toy Bonnie acted like he didn't understand, even though he did. "What're you going to do with him?"

"Make him a better nightwatch. Well, I gotta go try to find him. Bye!"

She left the room, and I took the mask off and grabbed a bucket. Toy Bonnie sighed. "That was close, what're you doing?"

I threw up a little, and wiped my mouth. "I can't deal with this.."

The clock struck 6:AM, and Bonnie and Toy Bonnie smiled. "You don't have to. For now."


	17. Pizza Sickness and Dumb Kids!

I was staying for the day anyways, per usual. But that meant I could do basically anything, while Mangle was busy.

I stayed in the back room near the bucket, incase Mangle got a break. That'd be great...

An hour passed, and kids rushed in.

After a little bit, I went and got a slice of pizza to watch the animatronics.

The pizza was garbage, per usual. But the entertainment was worth while. It was fun to watch them sing, dance, and just- Talk to the kids. It reminded me of when I was a kid.

I got another piece of pizza. The restaurant was somehow more quiet.

It wasn't quiet, but it was quieter. Better, surprisingly.

I wish this boring would go on forever, because I dreaded having to date Mangle. It just buzzed through my head.

I looked over to Mangle. A few kids started surrounding her. She looked- Different, as she had all her fur.

(But why was it off last night..?) I thought.

I'd find my answer soon enough.

Kids started latching onto her, and she started squirming.

"Oh no.. I better go do something- No!"

It was my job, but then she'd think I'd like her! And I didn't! But- I needed to, or I'd never hear the end of it.

But if I did do it, I wouldn't hear the end of it.

They started ripping her apart, and I ran to her.

"No- Mangle!" I started grabbing the kids, but the kids latched onto me instead.

She looked like she was going to do something, but I shook my head. They'd kill her!

Wait- Not like I cared! At all! I swear!

Okay, maybe a little.

But not like that!

I collapsed on the ground, kids grabbing me.

Then, my boss came.

(Finally,) I thought. (Thought I was doomed.)

He picked up the kids, and talked to their parents. I wasn't in trouble, and neither was Mangle.

I looked at her, and she didn't look in love. She just looked happy.

Still, she was in love.

I went back into the parts room, and Freddy looked at my uniform. "Woah, the hell happened to you?"

I glared. "Kids, Mangle."

Bonnie shivered. "Mangle attacked you in front of kids?"

I shook my head. "No, no. I saved Mangle from kids."

They all looked at me. "Why'd ya' do that, lad?" Foxy asked.

I only needed to say a few words. "Well, it's my job."

Bonnie looked up. "But now she's gonna think you're in love too! Well, if she thought you weren't before."

"No, I don't think so."

"Why?"

"I don't know." I sat down. "I've just got a feeling."

It might've been a good idea for me to help her.

But I swear, I'm not in love with her!

Seriously!


	18. This Isn't The End For You

Later on, I was kicking my legs back and forth, because I was bored.

Mangle came by.

I acted like nothing happened.

Like I hadn't seen anything.

Like I hadn't _done_ anything.

"Hey, nightguard."

I didn't respond.

"Nightguard? You okay?"

I was surprised she was calling me nightguard, no lovey-dovey words.

"I just wanted to say- Thanks for saving me." She kissed the back of my head and left.

I grabbed my head, angry.

Toy Bonnie came over and patted me on the back. "You did good."

"No, I didn't!"

Toy Bonnie smiled. "You did do it, but you didn't do it for love. Which means you did do good. Also, it's probably better this way. and are surprised, and want to kill you slightly less. They didn't understand the concept of 'teenager."'

I growled. "I want to tell her though."

He picked me up. "DON'T. SHE'LL KILL YOU!"

I frowned. "I need to try."

"It's no try, she'll just kill you!"

I pushed him off and walked until I found Mangle.

"Hey, M- Ma-"

"It's Mangle, sweetie."

"Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, I won't be angry."

"I- I didn't want to date you.. I just- Didn't want you to kill me."

She stopped. "You- Lied?"

I looked down. "W- Well I dated you, but- I did it for life."

She picked me up and smiled. "That's alright."

"R- Really?"

Her smile slowly deteriorated. "Yeah, I always wanted to kill a nightguard. For real, alone, you know?"

"Wait- Please, NO!"

She put my head in her mouth. "Sorry."

"N- NO! I'M SORRY!"

She clamped down, and I screamed. Her teeth sunk into my flesh, and she let go.

I cried and bled on the ground, as she put her hands to her head. "Oh no.. What did I do..?!"

Toy Freddy and Toy Chica came over. "Woah, what'd you do to this 'boyfriend' of yours?"

She cried and picked me up, latching to the ceiling and running away.

Toy Bonnie followed. "Why, Mangle, why?!"


	19. In the Closet

I woke up.

Well, I thought I woke up.

Maybe I wasn't here.

..

Maybe I'd never been here.

Well, I was.

It was normal for me to make assumptions like that, weirdly enough.

I woke up in somewhere dark, warm, and a lot softer than I expected.

I was in the supply closet.

I touched my head, and a sharp pain jolted through my body. I decided not to touch it again.

Three semi-clean bandages were wrapped around my head, dried blood coating a few sides of it.

I shuddered at the thought of Mangle.

Yes, I'd lied to her. But only for survival!

It wasn't like I was in much danger if I told the truth..

Wait..

No.. I was in danger.

Nevermind, skip that last part.

I tried to stand up, but something held me down.

A suit.

I whimpered and was about to scream, only to find out it was Toy Bonnie just guarding me in the closet.

"Y- You're awake!"

"Uh-huh.."

"I thought we lost you.. Mangle's dying to give you an apology. Here, let's get out of here so she can."

I squirmed. "No! She'll hurt me again- And- And I'll get hurt again- And-"

"No, she won't! Also, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica kind of 'met' you while you were unconscious."

"I'm not leaving here! I don't want to get hurt again!"

"Yes you are!" Toy Bonnie hugged me and started dragging me out.

I wasn't going to fight back by hurting him, as he'd saved me.. In a way..

"No! Please!"

The door opened and my eyes were flooded with light. I put my hands over them.

"Jeez, you're more of a sissy than Fitzgerald and Schmidt combined!"

"What?"  
"Nothing."

I decided to ignore what he said, as it made no sense to me. Probably some animatronic slang they'd made up.

Toy Bonnie set me down to face Mangle.

"Darling-"

"AAH!" I tried to run back but started to fall over, only for her to grab me. Good thing, too. Getting another head injury would suck!

"Listen. We need to talk after all this.."  
I gulped. Not because I was as scared as I was before, but because this meant something big.


	20. The Short-Lived Talk

As Mangle said that, Toy Bonnie looked down. I didn't think much of it, I mean a lot of the time I look down too! That's- Normal, right?

"..Nightguard, you seem to have broken a few rules."

I went silent. I'd stay silent for quite a long time, except for the occasional sentences. But it wouldn't be normal.

"Most of them don't matter, but you did damage me. Not physically, no, but it doesn't say anything about physical damage in the rules. It just says _damage._"

I really wanted to say something, but really didn't have much, let alone anything, to say.

"..And for that, we're gonna have to go get the suit."

I was petrified, and looked at Toy Bonnie. "Y- You said she wouldn't hurt me!"

Mangle looked up. "Oh, I won't be doing it. Toy Freddy will."

I gasped and tried to run, only to find out Toy Bonnie was holding me in place.

I looked back at him. "Wha- I thought we were- Friends! All along, you've been playing me?!"

Toy Bonnie could barely talk. "I- I'm sorry, it's just the rules! I have to!"

I glared in return. "M- Mangle, can I at least say my farewells to my _real friends?"_

She shook her head. "I'm afraid there's no time. Toy Bonnie, bring him to Toy Freddy."

Toy Bonnie nodded almost immediately and picked me up, moving me farther down the hall.

I said nothing to Toy Bonnie, having thought he was a nice guy. But it'd all been for show.

As I was brought past the prize corner, I'd sworn I saw the big present box move. I hoped all this 'suit' talk was a prank, I really did!

I was finally face-to-face with Toy Freddy.

Surprisingly, he looked fairly nicer than Freddy himself.

For one he was skinnier, and had rosy red cheeks. He looked awfully sad, as if he didn't want to do this.

He sighed. "Why.. Why with the rules!?"

I couldn't turn around, but heard Mangle a few meters behind me. "Just do it."

It's like she enjoyed it.

Toy Freddy grabbed my arm, and Toy Bonnie stepped back.

He didn't hold me very tightly, but if I escaped it'd be worse.

Much worse.

Toy Freddy turned around to face Mangle. "Hasn't he been through enough!? You '87ing everything up, and now this?!"

I couldn't see him, but I was in pure shock. It would be almost impossible for Freddy to stand up for me, let alone the newer counterpart I'd never met!

"What, should I do that instead? Serves a nightguard right, Toy Freddy!"

I struggled to hold back tears. I didn't want any part in any of this!

Toy Freddy didn't respond to what Mangle said.

"Speak up, Fazbear! What, are you so disliked you're trying to stand up for a nightguard? A lousy, loser of a nightguard?"

I started crying. It was just the timing for all this. It felt like how I was at the other restaurant. Was I a bad nightguard? Probably.  
I started going through the phase where you think everything's your fault.

Toy Freddy tried to tune Mangle and I out and moved me to the suit.

Well, I thought it was a suit. I was being moved backwards, so I couldn't see it.

I was lifted up for a second, and Toy Freddy looked at me. He tried to change emotions so Mangle would shut up.

He looked at me, crying. "Oh, don't give me that."

I didn't respond, shocked.

He turned around in what was obviously a 'I don't want to do this' moment and pushed me into the suit.

I felt coils around my legs, and cuts through my skin. It wasn't deep cuts, like Mangle's bite, but it hurt.

I kept crying.

I saw something cover my face, which appeared to be a mask.

Sharp pieces of metal from the inside dug into my cheek, and I screamed.


	21. Thank You

I was only in the suit for a couple of seconds until the mask was taken off and I was picked up. Of course, I was still heavily sobbing. The pain wasn't even there anymore, but it felt normal. Normal, and childish. Hey, I'd been confused for a kid before, maybe this wasn't too weird.

Well, of course it was weird. I'd been talking to nothing but animatronics for weeks. But in comparison, it wasn't weird.

Toy Freddy picked me up and slouched my head over his shoulder, patting my back.

Instead of coaxing me with words, he talked to himself.

"Never. Never again. I'm not following these stupid rules anymore.."

I didn't know whether to thank him or keep quiet. I didn't do either, but kept crying. This would usually be the point where people would leave, give up on whatever happened and go back to their old lives.

But not me.

I didn't have anything in my old life, and even if I went back I didn't have any money or anyone to ask for some.

This was all I had.

Toy Freddy patted me on the back. "Sh.. Let it out.."

I was embarrassed, as now I felt like a preschooler. But, his words were helpful.

He started walking with me, and I turned around to see what suit I would've been in.

There was no suit anywhere, but I did see Toy Chica dragging something away.

He walked past Toy Bonnie and Mangle. "Touch him and I'll kill you."

Mangle huffed, and walked away. Toy Bonnie smiled at me. Not in happiness I was in pain, it wasn't an evil smile, but it looked like I'd been wrong. He _did_ have to follow the rules, so maybe he was happy I was okay.

I truly wasn't sure.

Toy Freddy went into the closet with me. The same one I'd been in with Toy Bonnie a few hours before.

He sat me down, and sat next to me. He locked the door. I was still crying, but he hugged me quickly and let go. "Sleep."

I wiped away some of my tears and nodded. But before I slept, I had to ask.

"W- What suit would I have been in?"

He paused for about a minute.

"It's best to leave that unanswered. "


	22. Act Your Age, We Already Have BB Here

I nodded, not wanting to make another enemy by asking again.

Heck, maybe they were private about things like this.

Nevertheless, I soon forgot about the suit.

Well, I didn't forget about the suit, but forgot to ask what it looked like.

I woke up in the closet without Toy Freddy, but a faded blue blanket over me. A small one, like one you'd have when you were a lot younger.

I felt like it was insulting to be laying under it, but it was better than being cold.

There was a note attached to it.

'_No need to act your age, nightguard.'_

_-T.F._

I looked at the note for a good five minutes in confusion. He _liked_ when I didn't act my age?

I didn't know whether to feel insulted or happy that I didn't have to be all serious.

I ripped the note off and picked up the blanket, unlocking the door.

But- Would I be made fun of if I brought it along?

Would I care?  
Would they care?

I tied it into a cape jokingly and ran to the stage.

It was a weekend, so there was no worries at being laughed at by parents or kids.

On the stage was Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy.

I jumped up to the stage to Toy Freddy. "Hiya!"

He chuckled, and so did Toy Bonnie.

I laughed with them, instead of staying angry at Toy Bonnie.

"I am needed elsewhere!" I jumped from the stage to a table, putting a party hat on each of my shoulders and one on my head.

I jumped from table to table. It was surprisingly the most fun I'd had, since playing keep-away with Freddy's hat.

A little kid in striped clothes and a beanie walked in, holding a balloon.

"Hi!"

I looked over in surprise. From running around it was a blur, but how'd a kid get in here? I waited for my sight to return, and looked over to him. It wasn't a kid.

It was BB.

I hadn't seen him before, so being the wuss I was, I screamed and ran out, throwing everything behind. "AAAAAAAHHH THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!"

He looked over to Toy Freddy. "Who was that and why did they run away?"

"BB, where have you been?"

"With Mari."

"For all this time..?"

"Yep!"

Toy Freddy sighed, and sat on the edge of the stage. "I wonder if he's coming back.. He thought he'd met everyone."

BB shook his head. "He thought wrong!"

After this, I was going to act my age.


	23. BB, Mari, Toy Chica, There's More!

I hid in the closet, without locking it.

I heard footsteps inching closer. I winced, hoping it wasn't that freaky balloon kid. But- I forgot to lock it! I locked the door.

BB tried the door handle. "Mister nightguard? Where are you? Why are you hiding?"

Wait- Why was I hiding? All he'd said was 'Hi!' so maybe he wasn't that bad..

I sighed and pressed the lock on the door.

He opened the door and looked in. "Oh there you are! Why were you hiding?"

I shrugged. "I didn't know there was another animatronic.."

I hadn't met Toy Chica either. "Kid, where were you?"

BB looked at me. "Oh- I was with Mari!"

I went pale. "M- Mari? T- There's another animatronic?"

He chuckled. "There's more than Mari, silly! But they stay in privacy.. Good luck finding them!"

He outstretched his hand. "I'm BB!"

I shook his hand, and started walking away.

"Where are you going, mister?"

I turned around, a little shocked. "Oh- I'm gonna go find the others."

"Okay! Bye!" He seemed happy our little conversation was over.

I walked to the kitchen. That'd been the fastest I'd met any of the animatronics, and he seemed like a nice guy. Besides, he didn't have anything against me, and I didn't have anything against him. It was a clean slate, a good impression.

I gasped to see a yellow figure in the kitchen.

It was Toy Chica.

She turned around. "Hi! Are you hungry?"

"N- No, I'm fine."

She ran towards me. "Then let's fix that."

"How..?"

"BY RIPPING YOUR STOMACH OPEN!"

I fell over, terrified. "NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

I removed my hands from my face to see her laughing. "HAHAHA! Gullible.."

"Wait- You're not gonna-"

"What? No! Jeez, you're easy to scare."

I stood up. "No I'm not-"

She jumped at me. "BOO!"  
I flinched and covered my eyes.

She laughed even harder.

"Okay, maybe you're right."

My stomach felt weird after being scared.

I felt like I was going to puke, but instead I just burped. "..Excuse me.."

I felt hungry.

She laughed. "Are you hungry now?"

I looked down in embarrassment. "Yeah, actually."

She pointed to the oven. "Come back in fifteen."

I nodded and waved goodbye. "Now to find the others.. Wherever they are.."

A snicker was heard from above me.

It sounded like the one Bonnie, Freddy or Chica had made on the first night I took the job. I never really asked who did it, but now I was curious.

That laugh was almost exactly the same.

I ran to the spare parts room and was greeted with many questions.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!"

"WHAT HAPPENED WITH MANGLE!?"

"Is Toy Freddy a nice guy?"

"OHMYGOD I MISSED YOU!"  
"Mate, why did you keep this job.."

I answered all their questions, and asked my own.

"Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, remember the first night I was here?"

They nodded.

"When I left, which one of you laughed? Snickered, you know? Giggled?"

They exchanged glances.

"None of us."

I'd found a new lead in finding one of the animatronics I hadn't met yet.

The question was who snickered?

It was someone from the previous restaurant..

But there were only four!  
Still, they didn't lie to me.


	24. You're Weird

**[I'm back! :3]**

I searched the vents, crawling through the dusty, rancid smelling, dark rectangular holes in the wall.

I fell out of one to be picked up by Toy Freddy. "You okay? What're you looking for?"

"I'm looking for the other animatronics."

"Well Toy Chica's in the kitchen, Mangle and Toy Bonnie are at Kid Cove with Balloon Boy, and the old ones are in the parts room-"

I cut him off. "No, I'm looking for the other ones."

"Other ones?"

"Yeah, the other ones."

He looked at me and backed away. "I- I gotta go.."

I sighed and nodded, walking into the kitchen.

Toy Chica threw a plate at me.

Shocked for a second, I picked it up.

"Nice reflexes." She laughed.

I sighed. "I still haven't found anything.."

"Found what?"

I realized I hadn't told her. "Oh- Nothing.."

She nodded and opened the oven.

I sat and waited for a few minutes for it to cool, and she grabbed a few pieces and left.

"Strange.." I looked around. Nobody was around, even to hear whispering.

I bit into the pizza, thinking nothing of it. Maybe everyone was just right, there were no more. Was I crazy?

"PFFffft!" The laugh came again, this time almost mocking me for not finding anything.

"W- Who are you?!" I yelled.

No response.

I punched where it came from, still no response.

"UGH!" I finished my pizza ran tried to climb up into the ceiling where it came from. "Come on, COME BACK!"

"Why?" It replied.

"B- Because.. Um.. Uh.."

"You're weird."

"I- Uh.." I didn't know how to reply to that.


	25. So Many Questions

(Okay guys, I decided to continue this due to boredom. But at this point I think I'm a better writer, and even if the games are stale at this point, the stories are not. I love all of the stories on this website, they're all really well done. So, I'm back! ^w^)

"Bye." A snicker signaled whatever was there had left, and I didn't hear anything else.

I looked over at a paper plate that looked a little bit like Balloon Boy.

I glanced back to where I heard the voice, to nothing. I turned back to the paper plate doll.

It was gone.

"W- What?" I turned around to see it was on the ground behind me.

I picked it up and hung it on the wall where it was. As soon as I did, a chill entered my body and for a second I swore I heard crying.

I decided to step back from it. "Hey, Mr. 'you're weird,' did you do that?"

"C'mon, leave me alone. Dumb nightguard.."

"Oh- Sorry. But did you just do that?"

"Do what? What did I do to you?"

I felt kind of bad asking at this point, the disembodied voice appeared to be telling the truth. It had no idea what was going on.  
I spoke up. "Sorry for the misunderstanding, I thought I heard crying and I felt really weird for a second.."

It appeared to sigh. "Well I don't know what I could've done to start that, are you alright?"

What, now it was caring for me? It seemed everyone here had hated me at first and then just switched, were they all bipolar? Was I crazy? Sometimes, in the dumbest of situations, this job was just too much for me. "Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks for asking. Also- What are you?"

But I got no response and then it was just me, alone in the room once again.

I sighed, and walked into my office. I just sat in the chair, which was definitely more comfortable than the one at the previous location. I just sat, and thought. For all I knew, none of this was real.

Bonnie walked in, and it had been the first time he'd left the repair room. "You okay?"

I wasn't in a mood to be happy. "No, I'm in a hospital and I've been in a coma for months dreaming about working at a pizzeria with talking robots."

He glared. "What's eating you? And- You know we're real, right?"

I put my hat down to cover my eyes. "I don't know anymore, Bonnie. I really don't. I mean- How can this all be real?!"

Bonnie picked me up. "Listen. I know it may seem all too fake. You know, us being alive, and us killing all the nightguards and for some reason leaving you alone. It's practically it's own television show. But you're learning. You're hurting. How can that be faked?"

I didn't say a word for a few minutes before speaking up.

"There was this paper plate doll thingy.. And it moved when I wasn't looking. And then I hung it back up and- I heard crying and it gave me shivers. How can that be real?"

He looked at me weirdly. "Listen kid, all I know is that we're real. I don't know where that came from, but I know that me, Freddy, Foxy, Chica, and those knockoffs are real. And you're the realest of us all." He smiled.

That gave me a question I didn't feel quite comfortable saying to him.

What would I do with the rest of my life?


	26. Talking to an Entity

(Hi! Checking in again. Are you happy I'm bringing this back? I'm glad there's still some FNAF followers, I'm one of them. I was wondering if you could read and possibly review the other story I'm working on, Why. I think if you like this story, you'll like that one! I'm working on that one too, the chapters in that one are a lot faster. But, same good old character! Different perspective though. And if you think it ends fast, it will not. Why has been a story I've wanted to work on way before I posted it. So, please check that out! Now read what you wanted to read. -Axel ^^)

So there I was. I was questioning everything I'd known for quite a while, I was questioning my insanity, and worst of all- I was questioning my friend's existence. That just made me jittery, something was definitely wrong.

Either something was wrong in this place, _or I was wrong in the head._

I looked up at Bonnie. "I'm going to do some investigating, this is just a little too weird."

He laughed. "What, are your nerd senses acting up?"

"It's not funny! I swear something's going on in here." I began to search the place for anything that would be helpful to my investigation. What was I even looking for? I had no idea.

I went into the office, where nobody was and nobody was around. "Hey, voice- Thing- You there?"

I heard a sigh. "Yeah, what is it this time?"

"Last time I was talking with you-"

"Ten minutes ago..?" The tone in the voice seemed a little suspicious, as if it had been talking to someone else earlier.

"Yeah- You didn't answer my last question so I was wondering if you could."

"Oh- Maybe, what's your question?"

For some reason, I didn't feel quite right asking it. It just didn't seem like a good idea, but I decided to anyways. "What are you?"

Another long sigh. "Well for starters, I'll tell you what I'm not. I'm not alive, I'm not very social, and I don't have a body."

..That didn't really help me. "Did you once have one?"

It laughed. "Did I? Hahahahahahaha... Yeah. I did." It seemed I was not in on his joke.

It kept talking. "I've had two, actually. One was like.. A body, and one was a prison."

"W- What do you mean?"

The longest sigh I'd heard so far, it seemed impatient. "I was a little kid like you, and then I wasn't. Then I was like these freaks." The poster next to me began to shake.

"..And then I wasn't."


	27. There Were Five of Us

At this point, it seemed a little choked up. "I was the youngest of five."

I didn't understand, I just knew something was wrong. "F- Five what? Five siblings?"

"Five kids. I hadn't met any of them. It was my birthday."

Now I really didn't understand. "C- Can you start this story from the start please? And- Are you a boy or a girl? And-"

"Hush, I'll explain everything. Oh- And I'm a boy- Well- I was- Let's just say I'm a boy." His voice appeared to be a lot more calm than it once was, and he continued.

"Boy, what scares you the most?"

I thought about it. And then I didn't want to think about it.

"I can see it in your eyes, boy. You don't even want to think about it. That's what a fear does to you."

He sure was right about that.

"But what if you could be your own fear?"

To me, that sounded awful. "T- That'd be terrible! I'd be-"

"Scared of yourself?"

I nodded.

He sighed, a sigh that sounded like it had been stored in the back of his throat for years.

"This was a long time ago, you clearly weren't born. I was a little kid, kinda looked like you I think. I don't really remember what I looked like, I had blond hair and- That's all I remember of me. Anyways, you know how I was talking about fears?"

I nodded. "Yes, I- I remember."

"Well, let's just say I was scared of animatronics. And not because they talked, walked and sung." A long pause.

"I knew a little too much."

I didn't quite understand. "W- What do you mean?"

There was a very long pause, up to the point where I was scared that he left.

"Kid, you know the whole thing about how all of those guys can talk and stuff, right?"

I nodded. "They're robots."

His voice seemed to be shocked. "Wrong. That's what we all wish was true, boy."

Ugh, I felt sick to my stomach. What could be controlling them if not robotic parts?

"Okay, so way way way back, I saw a little boy get killed." I really wish I hadn't heard that. And then he continued. "It was in one of the rooms of the pizzeria, and then I could never take them seriously again. It's as if they were murderers."

He began to explain the story faster, cutting to the chase. "I too, was killed. Me and four others."

"T- That adds up to five..? But there's Chica, Bonni-"

I was hushed, it was as if my breath had been stolen for a second. "There's Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and me, kid."

"W- Who are you?"

He coughed. "I used to look like Freddy, but more yellow. The suit is still somewhere in the restaurant, but- Excuse me." He sighed. "I don't feel safe telling you where."

I only wanted to hug him at this point. "I'm so sorry.. Mister-"

"Just call me Goldie, that's what the others call me."

I blinked. "They know about you? But- They pretended that you didn't exist!"

He appeared to be crying, just due to the sounds around me. "Just like on my birthday."

After we talked for a long while, I still had one question. "Where's your suit?"

He didn't respond for a minute. "Kid, I can't tell you. I really can't. It's for your own safety, really. I promise."

I nodded, just before the clock hit 6:00. "Bye, kid." He said before it was quiet once again.


	28. A New Member

I slept. I slept a lot, in fact. I woke up at around three, realizing I have all the time in the world before I have to work another night. "Hey, Goldie?" No response, I just guessed he was busy doing.. Something. Either that or he just didn't want to talk. Or he wasn't awake. Or- There were too many things for me to guess about, so I just left it at that. I crawled out of the vent and went over to the stage. I'd spent a few nights in the vent. It was warm, comfy, and nobody could see me. I looked at the stage and sighed in stress. I hadn't spoken to the old gang in what seemed like forever. I'd spoken to Bonnie, but that had been it! They might've been worried! I rushed to the spare parts room.

Now, I had no idea that there was a kid following me.

You can't get mad at me for that, even if it's my job.

Get off my back, okay? I wasn't thinking.

Okay, okay. Back to the story.

I ran into the room, and sat down. "Hey guys!"

They all looked up. "Oh, hey. We thought you left, heheh." Freddy said.

Bonnie nudged him. "Sorry, I didn't tell you I was talking with him last night. So, what's up kid?"

I shrugged. "Just checking in, you know? I missed you guys, even though I was forty feet away from you."

Foxy sighed. "Anything new? We expected you'd get bored here."

I shook my head. "No, I kinda found about this fifth animatronic you don't talk about.. Why?"

They looked shocked. "Kid, can we not talk about this now?"

I got a little mad. "Why? Why can't we talk now?!"

They pointed behind me, and I turned around to see a little boy with his jaw open. He ran up to the animatronics. "Woah, you guys are real and you talk! C- Cool!"

They looked at me, wondering what to do. This could be the end of them!

I shut the door. "Kid, I'm not sure you want to do that." He was about to hug Foxy.

"Why?"

I looked at him. "You see, Foxy's a pirate. And he could hurt you."

Foxy growled at the kid.

The kid stepped back and all of the animatronics stood up. "Uh- Uh.." He seemed really scared and ran for the door.

I wasn't able to catch up to him, and he left.

They all slumped. "Let's hope he doesn't tell anyone."

"Yeah, I bet they won't believe him."

I sighed. "Sorry guys."

They nodded. "It's okay." Foxy said.

I walked into the pizzeria and watched the new gang for hours, absorbed in my sadness.

When midnight rolled around, I was slightly afraid. I heard noises coming through the hall, and they didn't sound happy. I snuck over to the hall, only to find the little boy, and he seemed very scared. He jumped at the sight of me and began to run. "K- Kid, wait!" I yelled. The new animatronics looked up at the sight of me chasing a little boy, and Mangle began to chase after him too.

Now he sped up, trying to find a place to be safe.

Seconds later, he was picked up by Mangle who held him above the ground.

Tears welled up in the kid's eyes, and he began to cry. At this point, I felt really bad. I didn't even know how he had gotten in here. But, he had now known something he shouldn't have.

He knew their secret.


	29. Explain Yourself

The kid's struggles slowed, and he covered his face.

Now I really felt bad. Since when was I a mean old security guard? Well, never had I really been here to take care of the kids. I was here to take care of the animatronics.

Mangle gave me a "Well?" kind of look, and I glanced up at the kid.

I pointed to the ground and she set him down. The kid fell to his knees, afraid out of his mind.

I sighed. He'd been a really polite kid, if not curious and a little too adventurous. I picked him up and began to walk towards the office. Then I decided I'd take him to the source of his fears. I walked into the Spare Parts room. "Guys, follow me to the stage."

Soon, all eight of them were there. Eight of them, me, and a little boy. I set him down in the middle of us. A few minutes later, he looked up at us. At first, he covered his eyes and whimpered. Foxy sat down next to him. "Hi." The boy looked over for a second and covered his eyes.

Foxy set the boy in his lap. The kid squirmed a little, only to be hugged by Foxy. The boy looked up at Foxy. "You're not g- g- going to- Hurt m- me?" I couldn't help but smile.

The pirate smiled. "No, I promise." The boy pointed at me. "B- B- But he said-"

"Don't listen to him, kid. He was just trying to scare you away." Foxy looked at me. I shrugged and nodded.

"Why?" The boy seemed to speak a little more.

Foxy seemed a little sad. "B- Because you're not supposed to know we talk."

That hit me hard. How were we going to fix this?

"But you guys talk all the time!"

I decided to speak up. "You don't believe they're alive though, right?"

He shook his head. "No, well- I- they seem so magic.."

"So yes or no?" I asked.

He looked nervous, and looked at the animatronics around him. "I.. I-"

"Well?" I was getting impatient.

"Yeah.. I think they're real. Don't laugh, okay?"

The rest of them sat down. "Well you're right.. We won't laugh."

The little boy looked up, his eyes sparkled in amazement as if he'd just seen the creation of the universe.

"I- I like you guys.." He said.

I looked at him. "How did you get in here?"

He began to shiver a little. "I- I- um- I know a little puppet."


	30. Square One

Everyone looked at the little boy sternly.

Toy Freddy spoke up. "You mean Mari?"

The kid seemed scared at everyone's reaction and lightly nodded. "Y- Yes Mari- He's my friend."

I didn't say anything, Mari had been the only one who I hadn't met. Everyone else had, though. It made me feel like an outsider, really.

"Mari, can you come here?" Toy Chica asked loudly.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Hush, you'll wake BB up." A calming voice echoed through the hall before a little puppet flew onto the stage. I looked closely, and on further inspection it didn't seem to be robotic at all. It didn't have any strings, it just hovered. I wasn't going to ask about Mari or how that worked, I wanted to see how this went.

Mari looked suspicious. "K- Kid, what're you doing here?"

The little boy looked up. "Oh- Well you brought me through the-"

Mari shushed him. "Um, W- What?"

The kid looked down. "But you said I needed to see you-" And he stopped.

The puppet sighed and looked at everyone on the stage, glaring. "Okay let me explain, guys."

"Please do." Chica said.

Mari sat down next to the boy. "Okay, here goes."

We all sat down to listen. "I've been observing this boy for quite some time, and he's pretty troubled."

The boy nodded.

Mari wrapped his arm around the boy.

"This kid is bullied in school, his family doesn't care about him, and lately he's been hanging around here. So, I-" Mari sighed. "I started talking to him."

The animatronics gasped. "Mari! You broke the rules!"

Mari stood up, floating. "Since when have you ever followed the rules?! You've been keeping a stupid nightguard alive for quite some time, I don't think you could break the rules any further!"

The animatronics looked at me with a hint of hostility. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I looked up at the puppet. "W- What are you doing?! Stop!"

The puppet shrugged. "Yeah, how about we make a trade, guys? I'll wipe the kid's memory and leave him be, if you gut the guard and go back to your old ways."

The animatronics happily glared. "Sounds good to me."

The kid looked at me fearfully and gasped. I did the same.

I picked up the kid and began to run. "If I have to be a nightguard again, I guess I'll do it!"

The animatronics soon followed. The puppet sped up after us. "Come back here!"

In my arms, the little boy looked at Mari. "Stop! G- Go away Mari!"

Mari stopped in his tracks, sighing. "W- What am I doing.."

I yelled behind me. "Mari, fix this while you can!"

The puppet looked up and ran in front of us, following at our pace. "I can only make 'em mad, I can't fix them!"

I locked us three in the spare parts room. "B- But who can?"

I could hear banging on the door. Mari looked into my eyes. "You." And then he looked at the kid. "And you."

The banging on the door grew louder and louder.

Mari gulped. "I need to hide you."

"B- But what about fixing them?"

The puppet sighed. "I didn't just bring this little boy for no reason, he needs to learn. Like you."

I looked scared. "What do you mean?"

Mari smiled. "He's gonna grow up and be a great nightguard."

It didn't make any sense to me at the time. "You're crazy."

"And so are they." He laughed before shoving us behind some boxes.

The kid didn't say a word, and neither did I.

At this point, I felt back at square one. I was a nightguard, I was afraid, and I didn't understand anything.


	31. How Many Are There?

I was on the verge of just giving up, what was the point? What was there to do? I was just a kid!

I thought of grabbing a weapon and just charging, but I just couldn't. There were too many flaws. There were too many of them, I wasn't strong enough to take down ONE robot, and- They were my friends. Or, they used to be. I just couldn't, especially with the kid. He looked up at me, the banging on the door continuing. But then, I had an idea.

"Goldie, Goldie please. Are you there?!"

"Yes, and you're in trouble."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know! C- Can you help me out?"

The kid looked at me. "Who's he?"

I shushed him so Goldie could talk. "I don't know how to help you, kid. Like Mari said, this is a fight you have to endure."

"B- But what if I die?!" I didn't know how to fix this, and he sure wasn't helping!

Goldie sighed. "I could help you."

"THEN DO IT!" There was a crack heard through the door, one of the hinges was breaking.

"B- But it's dangerous!"

I was going big or going home. "I- I don't care, do it!"

Another sigh was heard. "Shadows, please escort these two to the safe room."

At this point, I was worried. If Goldie was to say something was dangerous, it had to be dangerous.

The kid looked over at me nervously and I looked back. But then, he were both suspended. "W- Woah- What the-" I just went with it. "Goldie, I hope you know what you're doing."

He laughed. "Oh, I'm not doing that, the Shadows are."

"Who?" I gasped before we were dragged through the wall like nothing. Then we were dragged through the hall, and right through the bulletin board into darkness.

We were set down, shivering and scared. "I- I can't see anything, Goldie."

"They'll help you." The room was lit up by two glowing pairs of white eyes with transparent purple bodies.

I was confused. "Bonnie? F- Freddy?"

They laughed. "It would appear that way, huh kid. No, we're nightguards!"

I gasped. "Nightguards?! But that would mean y- you're-"

"Dead?" They laughed again. "Yeah, it's a shame isn't it. Okay- Listen. We could just get you out of here like that, you'd never have to come here again."

"Great!" I smiled.

"..But, the place would be shut down, probably demolished, and the chances are their souls would look for you to seek revenge, stopping at nothing to kill you in your sleep."

I gasped. "..Great.."

Shadow Bonnie stepped forward. "The second option is more dangerous, but it can at least help you and your friends." He pointed behind me. "Behind you is the most dangerous, most backstabbing, evil suit there will ever be. It was the suit of the murderer."

I gulped. "..And?"

He smiled. "We're waking it up."


	32. Big Daddy

Before I could answer with any discouraging words or look at something I loved for the last time, Shadow Bonnie slapped the back of the greenish-yellow machine, only for it to shake and the eyes to glow. I gasped, knowing this could easily be the end of my thin-ice life I had spent living with animatronics at a poor pizza place with a bad rep.

The machine's shaking calmed down and the eyes got a little less bright, and its head turned to me. I said nothing, fearful for my life, my dignity, and anything else I had going for me previously. Then, it began walking towards me. This is where I began to realize there really couldn't be a good ending to this. It raised it's dismantled rotten arm and..!

"Hey kid."

I was taken aback. What a mediocre introduction.

He looked over to the Shadows. "What the hell'd you wake me up for? This better be good, c'mon! You might be my age, that isn't an excuse for waking me up!"

Shadow Freddy sighed. "The puppet screwed things up with all of the animatronics, now they're- different. They're different."

"And so you want big 'ol me to go and stop them? Listen to yourself! You've got a kid and a kid here, and they're supposed to trust you and your crazy old plans?"

I completely stopped. The kid! He'd been in the corner the whole time, shivering. I picked him up and assured him we were fine.. I thought.

The animatronic reached its arm out. "I'm Springtrap. They call me that because that's this hunk of junk around my body. A spring trap."

I reluctantly shook his hand and so did the kid. He seemed more scared of Springtrap than I was. And I was really scared!

Springtrap punched through the wall. "Ow.. Damn." He walked through the wreckage and into the hallway, where me and the kid followed. We looked behind us to find that the Shadows had left.

I was still thinking about what the puppet had said. They kid would make a great nightguard? It didn't make any sense to me. Not then, at least.

When Springtrap reached my past friends, we stepped back.

Freddy turned around and looked shocked. "Sp- Springtrap?"

He laughed. "Ah, you still have the stutter of the eight year old you once were."

"Wh- W- What're you doing here?"

Springtrap crossed his arms. "I'm here to know why you're picking on kids!"

Freddy glared. "Kids? One of them's a nightguard! And besides, I think if anyone should be wondering about picking on kids it should be me, _murderer._" He said, sticking his tongue out.

All of the animatronics looked like themselves again, if not more worried than before.

Springtrap looked at me. "You're a nightguard?"

I slowly nodded. "You must be a good one." He said, making me feel a little better.

He looked back at Freddy. "How long has he been working here?"

"Well- I- Um- He-"

Springtrap glared. "Speak up, _Fred._"

"Well- He's worked like five or ten days- and he's stayed with us for the rest."

"The _rest?_" Springtrap said questioningly. "How many is _the rest?_"

Bonnie sighed. "He's been here for like two months."

Springtrap looked at me. "I don't know how you got your way into their hearts."

I sighed.

"I don't know how either."


End file.
